Lovestruck
by Megara Weasley
Summary: Porque Albus Potter estaba convencido de que su prima estaba enamorada, sí, pero no estaba seguro de quién… o por lo menos no podía terminar de creerlo.


Había muchas cosas de las que Albus Potter no estaba seguro, como por ejemplo, aún no terminaba de entender cómo había terminado en Slytherin, si lo pensaba bien tampoco podía recordar cómo había terminado siendo mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, tampoco estaba seguro de que si lo que sentía por la amiga de una de sus primas era normal.

Pero de una cosa si estaba completamente seguro: Rose Weasley, su prima favorita y mejor amiga, presentaba todos los síntomas de estar enamorada.

De nuevo, Albus no estaba seguro de algo más, y era algo que lo atormentaba y lo había hecho distraerse de sus clases durante todo el día.

Porque Albus Potter estaba convencido de que su prima estaba enamorada, sí, pero no estaba seguro de quién… o por lo menos no podía terminar de creerlo.

Sus sospechas habían empezado después de regresar de las vacaciones de invierno. Sus primos y él habían pasado dos semanas con su familia y Rose había actuado un poco más rara de lo usual, pero no fue hasta que regresaron a Hogwarts que él se empezó a dar cuenta del por qué.

I

Para empezar Rose parecía estar de un humor excelente desde el regreso, cosa que no era normal. Usualmente pasaba una semana lamentándose por las clases, y no era que no le gustara el colegio, simplemente le daba por extrañar a su familia. Pero ésta vez había sido diferente porque nada de eso había pasado, al contrario, parecía entusiasmada por haber regresado y no parecía no haber poder humano que la hiciera dejar de estar feliz.

Claro que a Albus le costó varios días darse cuenta que podía estar relacionado con que cierto rubio, mejor amigo de éste, y su novia hubieran terminado durante las vacaciones.

Ni siquiera le extrañó que las peleas entre Rose y Scorpius hubieran cesado hasta que, cuatro días después de haber regresado a Hogwarts, tuvieron una… y una grande (aunque él no sabía realmente por qué había sido).

No fue hasta esa pelea que Albus empezó a notar que sus dos mejores amigos habían estado actuando extraño, pero no se extrañó cuando ambos dejaron de hablarse por varios días.

El ánimo de Rose, le hizo notar Lily, había cambiado drásticamente desde entonces, pero, por supuesto, Albus no pudo atar ni un cabo.

II

Todo Hogwarts parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio de humor tan radical en su prima, Albus se hubiera extrañado de no haber sido así. La chica había pasado toda una semana con un humor excelente y de un día para otro estaba irreconocible.

Era cierto que Rose era conocida por tener un carácter fuerte y ser algo enojona, sí, pero eso era meramente tratándose de cierto chico rubio; Albus ya estaba acostumbrado a que reaccionara así… pero no estaba para nada acostumbrado a verla tratar a todos con esa actitud.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando un Ravenclaw se había atrevido a preguntarle si estaba en sus días. Rose por su puesto no se había quedado cruzada de brazos pero antes de que pudiera terminar de lanzarle algún hechizo (y después de algunos insultos), Scorpius lo había dejado en el piso de un puñetazo.

Cualquiera hubiera pensando que esto resolvería la situación entre ambos pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. Rose había volteado inmediatamente a reclamarle por haberse metido en donde no lo llamaban, y, por su puesto, Scorpius no se quedó callado y empezó a sugerirle que debía haberle agradecido en vez de otra cosa.

Albus no se quedó para el final de la discusión, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus estúpidas peleas y sabía que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

Se preguntó duraría su prima con el humor de perros y cuánto tiempo pasarían sus amigos sin dirigirse la palabra esta vez.

III

Había esperado que Rose siguiera de malas, incluso no le hubiera sorprendido que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, ya que solía pasar. Pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver otro cambio de humor en ella, uno al que él no estaba acostumbrado ya que ella no solía ser así.

Albus no se acostumbraría (ni quería hacerlo) a ver a su prima cabizbaja y decaída.

Intentó hablar con ella para saber qué era lo que la tenía tan rara esos últimos días pero Rose se había hecho la desentendida y le aseguró que no había nada de malo ni existía ningún problema. Albus no quiso insistirle y se dijo que ya le hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

Los días pasaban y ella seguía sin contarle qué le pasaba y él se desesperaba cada día más por no saber cómo ayudarla. Llegó al punto de pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo; pero no fue hasta después que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Rose había regresado llorando a su Sala Común esa noche y Scorpius se había ido directo a tu dormitorio al llegar a la suya.

Albus no se había dado cuenta de nada de esto hasta el otro día que Hugo se le había acercado a hablar con él y Scorpius en el Gran Comedor. Después de haberle asegurado a su primo que iba a intentar averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermana, y una vez que se hubo ido, volteó a ver a su amigo exigiendo una explicación.

Después de todo, aparentemente, él había sido la última persona en hablar con Rose. Pero Scorpius seguía sorprendido por escuchar que la chica había llorado ya que sus peleas jamás llegaban a ese grado.

Y no era que hubieran discutido realmente, le explicó, Rose le había exigido que se fuera y le había dicho que no quería ni tenía que hablar con él cuando ella le importaba igual o menos que un comino.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase? – Preguntó Albus a su hermana, más tarde.

- ¿No es obvio? – rió -. Nuestra prima está enamorada.

IV

Albus quería creer que su hermana se había equivocado, después de todo no podía imaginarse de quién pudiera estar enamorada. Claro que había tenido novios antes pero no recordaba que alguno la hubiera puesto así y francamente la situación no le agradaba.

Las cosas se tornaron más graves un par de semanas después, la mañana que saldrían a Hogsmeade por primera vez desde las vacaciones.

Rose entró al Gran Comedor unos minutos después de él y se le unió en la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar.

Su prima ya había vuelto a la normalidad, incluso ya estaba en buenos términos con Scorpius otra vez (y por _buenos términos_ se refería a que tenían sus habituales peleas, pero no pasaban a más).

En tan buenas condiciones estaban que Rose se atrevió a preguntar por su amigo después de haber notado que no aparecía, cosa que no era habitual en él. Albus no notó la cara de sorpresa de su prima cuando, distraídamente, le comentó que no los acompañaría en la salida, sino que saldría con una Hufflepuff de su mismo curso.

De haber notado su reacción tal vez Albus hubiera captado qué pasaba con su prima antes, pero no fue así.

Rose no dijo más pero alejó su plato a medio comer y terminó su jugo en silencio. Albus vio extrañado el plato de su prima ya que no era nada habitual que lo dejara a la mitad; ni estando enferma lo hacía, pero Rose le pidió que se apresurara y no le quedó más que suponer que era por la prisa.

En realidad Albus le había pedido a su amigo que los dejara solos porque quería hablar con Rose y que, por fin, le contara que era lo que le pasaba. Scorpius no había querido de un principio pero Albus siguió insistiendo e incluso le programó una cita con una de las amigas de Louis, después de eso no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar y el chico no se había ido para nada contento.

Esto, claro, Albus no se lo mencionó a su prima… hasta horas después.

V

Albus Potter estaba convencido de que su prima estaba enamorada, sí, pero no estaba seguro de quién… o por lo menos no podía terminar de creerlo.

Rose ya le había confirmado que sí estaba interesada en alguien pero no había querido decirle quién.

-No creo que valga la pena decírtelo, dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad y parecerá que jamás me gustó. No te preocupes.

Él no estaba seguro de aquello pero no quiso decírselo, de por sí le había costado bastante trabajo convencerla de que podía confiar en él si necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, no quería presionar las cosas.

Las cosas se volvieron más claras para Albus cuando Scorpius y su acompañante entraron a Cabeza de Puerco. El chico notó cómo el rostro de Rose palidecía y se tornaba del color de su cabello.

No, no podía creero.

- ¿Rose? - Pero la chica no contestó sio que siguió taladrando con la mirada a Scorpius -. ¿Rose?  
>- Menudo imbécil.<p>

Albus pensó en correr tras ella pero dudaba que hubiera ser humano que le hiciera entender lo que realmente pasaba (ni él mismo lo comprendía).

O tal vez sí lo había.

Scorpius salió tras ella después de lanzarle una mriada rápida a Albus y su acompañante, dejándolo en una situación un tanto incómoda. Luego cayó en cuenta de que todo aquello había sido culpa suya. Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando entre su prima y su mejor amigo pero presentía que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Y así fue.


End file.
